Nothing like you and I
by ZoeWade
Summary: Kyoko détestait Sho et s'était promise de le haïr un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sho ne voyait rien de plus en Kyoko que la fille disgracieuse, stupide et aveuglement amoureuse qu'il avait largué. Chacun pensait tous connaitre de l'autre, l'arrivée des parents de Sho à Tokyo leur fera-t-il comprendre que leur histoire est loin d'être terminée?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bien le bonjour!**

**Voici ma toute première fiction Skip Beat qui trainasse sur mon ordi depuis un bout de temps. En relisant les scans je me suis rappelée à quel point j'aimais le pairing dont parle justement cette fiction. Et oui, j'aime le Sho/Kyoko et je l'assume totalement! Je sais que Sho-chan n'est pas très populaire parmi les fans de skip beat et ça se comprend, cette histoire à pour but principal de vous réconcilier avec le Sho/Kyoko, sinon de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la drôle de petite tête de Shoutaro.**

**Sans plus tarder voici le premier chapitre, bonne lecture tout le monde!**

* * *

Dans le studio d'enregistrement, casque autour du cou et stylo à la main, Sho peaufinait avec ses musiciens les arrangements de son prochain single sous l'œil bienveillant de son manager. Avec un sourire satisfait, Shoko observait son protégé travailler d'arrache-pied à la préparation de son prochain album. Depuis l'incident avec Vie Ghoul, il avait retrouvé tous ses moyens et surtout sa combativité. Elle n'avait plus besoin de le réprimander aussi souvent pour le faire travailler, il quittait les studios plus tard qu'à son habitude, ne sortait que rarement le soir et il était beaucoup plus exigent avec ses musiciens, adoptant une attitude de leader qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Les résultats de ces efforts ne se firent pas attendre, ses chansons passaient en boucle sur toutes les radios du pays, les studios de télévision se l'arrachaient, les producteurs se bousculaient pour produire ses clips. Sa place de numéro un, il la voulait et il ne laissera plus personne s'en emparer.

—OK les gars, on fait une pose, déclara Sho en posant son casque sur le pupitre à partition. Un soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assistance. Ils sortirent de la chambre d'enregistrement après avoir déposé leurs instruments, Sho clôturait la marche.

—Tu as faim ? Demanda Shoko avec un sourire.

—Je suis affamé, répondit Sho en se jetant sur un canapé.

—C'est une bonne chose, je vais parler aux assistants, tu as envi de quelque chose en particulier ?

Sho grogna, Shoko comprit que du moment que c'était salé et comestible, peu lui importait.

En marchant dans les couloirs, la jeune manageuse ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Bien que la soudaine détermination de Sho soit une formidable avancée dans son travail, savoir qu'elle n'y était pas pour grand-chose, si ce n'était rien, la rendait un peu triste.

Cet idiot avait beau le nier, elle n'était pas dupe. Si ça n'avait pas été l'intervention de cette fille, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de lui. Aurait-il trouvait le courage d'admettre sa peur, cette nouvelle chanson qu'il a écrit en un temps record, aurait-elle vu le jour et surtout, où serait-il allait chercher la force de relever le défi, sinon de provoquer les Vie Ghoul sur leur propre terrain. Tout cela, il le devait bien à Kyoko.

—Entendu Shoko-san, vos commandes seront là dans un quart d'heure, en attendant profitez-en pour vous reposer.

—Merci beaucoup, Yuriko-san, répondit Shoko en s'inclinant légèrement.

En regagnant la salle de repos, un café à la main, elle repensait à Sho. Les mots qu'avaient prononcés Kyoko étaient exactement ceux qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Shoko pensait que même si elle avait remarqué le mal-être de Sho, elle n'aurait jamais su être aussi convaincante. Mais en admettant qu'elle ait dit exactement les même paroles que Kyoko, aurait-elle eut le même impacte sur lui ?

Tout cela l'amène à l'effrayante constatation que cette fille semblait indispensable à Sho. Elle eut un sourire blasé en pensant que cette abruti ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué, Kyoko l'a aidé cette fois mais ce n'était qu'un heureux concours de circonstances, qu'arrivera-t-il la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouvera dans une situation délicate ?

Shoko poussa la porte de la salle de repos. Les autres étaient tous partis déjeuner, seul restait Sho, affalé sur son sofa, les pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse, les paupières closes.

Shoko évita de le déranger et parti s'assoir plus loin. En l'observant, elle se dit qu'avec l'orgueil et le caractère impétueux de Sho, ainsi que la profonde rancune, pour ne pas dire haine qu'entretenait Kyoko à son égard, un rapprochement était tout bonnement inenvisageable. Il faudrait un miracle…

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, c'était le numéro personnel de Shoko, elle s'en étonna, qui pouvait bien l'appelait à cette heure-ci ? Elle mit le téléphone sous silencieux et sortit répondre dans le couloir.

—Muraki Shoko j'écoute…oui, il est là, répondit-elle, surprise. Qui le demande ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shoko revint à la salle de repos, l'air toujours hébété. Elle avançait vers Sho comme un automate et lui tendit le téléphone.

—Sho, c'est pour toi…tes parents veulent te parler.

* * *

—Coupez !

La tension se relâcha sur le plateau, on ralluma les lumières et le murmure des conversations reprit possession des lieux. Kyoko soupira de soulagement, la dernière scène avait été intense et le directeur Kazutoyo ne fut satisfait de sa prestation qu'à la troisième prise, elle avait eu chaud mais tout allait bien maintenant.

—Très bien tout le monde on a fini pour aujourd'hui, merci pour votre travail, à demain !

—A demain !

Les acteurs étaient les premiers à quitter le plateau. Kyoko, malgré sa mine fatiguée, salua chaleureusement ses collègues avant de s'éclipser d'un pas léger, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle s'en retrouvait complètement immunisée contre la fatigue.

Depuis quelques temps, la jeune actrice flottait sur un petit nuage. Les audiences de _Box'R_ se portaient à merveille, le personnage de Natsu était très populaire auprès des adolescentes qui suivaient la série en majorité. L'équipe de Dark Moon vivait ses derniers jours de tournage et l'ambiance sur le plateau était beaucoup plus détendue, le directeur Ogata prenait son temps avec ses acteurs, il semblait plus confient en ses capacités et ne se préoccupait plus que de donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour Dark enchainait les tournages de publicités et a récemment confié à Kyoko qu'on l'avait contacté pour un second rôle dans un nouveau film. Enfin, comble du bonheur, il y avait de cela une semaine, on avait appris à Tsuruga Ren qu'il était nominé pour la 84éme cérémonie des _Japanse_ _Cinema Academy Awards_ dans cinq catégories, dont celles du meilleur acteur et de la meilleure révélation masculine, les titres les plus prisés de la compétition.

Des acteurs plus âgés et plus expérimentés que lui ont dû attendre longtemps avant de connaitre un tel privilège. Mais c'était de Ren Tsuruga dont on parlait, le futur numéro un du Japon, l'étoile montante du cinéma national, le comparer aux autres acteurs serait un sacrilège et en plus de trouvait cet honneur tout à fait mérité, Kyoko s'offusquerait presque qu'il n'ait pas déjà été nommé.

—C'est tout simplement insolite qu'un acteur aussi jeune soit appelé à recevoir une telle récompense, lui expliqua un jour Yashiro. C'est en quelque sorte une première consécration, comme si les professionnels du Showbiz le voyaient déjà comme un acteur à part.

Évidemment que c'était un acteur à part et ces idiots ne voyaient cela que maintenant, attendez un peu que Tsuruga devienne la star numéro un dans le cœur de toutes les japonaises, vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre !

En parfait gentleman qu'il était, Tsuruga avait invité Kyoko à diner pour fêter l'événement, sauf qu'à la place du rendez-vous romantique que s'était imaginé l'acteur, la naïveté de Kyoko la laissa penser qu'il s'agissait d'un repas entre amis tout a fait anodin, elle avait cru voir Yashiro retenir un rire lorsqu'elle avait proposé d'inviter Moko, Shiori, le président et Maria , peut-être que c'était une idée de Yashiro-san pour forcer Tsuruga-san à manger un repas complet, Yashiro-san était vraiment un manager très consciencieux.

Même si il s'agissait d'un diner entre amis, ça n'empêchait pas Kyoko de se faire belle. Kanae l'attendait justement dans sa loge pour l'aider à se préparer. Chiori terminait son tournage un peu plus tard, il a été décidé qu'elle les retrouvera directement au restaurant.

—Pas trop tôt, grommela Kanae en la voyant pénétrer la loge.

La jeune femme s'était déjà habillé, elle portait une belle robe mauve surmontée d'une petite veste de même couleur et agrémentée d'escarpins noirs.

—Désolée, s'excusa Kyoko avec un sourire embarrassé, nous avons eu un peu de retard mais tout va bien maintenant…Mooooko-chan, tu es magnifique ! S'écria la jeune fille en sautant sur sa meilleure amie pour l'embrasser, cette dernière la stoppa d'un geste sec de la main.

—Non ça ne vas pas du tout, si j'en crois ma montrer, Tsuruga-san va se pointer ici dans très exactement…en fait il est déjà là.

Kyoko n'aurait pas été plus paniquée si on lui avait annoncé son retard à son propre mariage. Elle courait partout en parlant beaucoup trop vite pour qu'une oreille humaine puisse capter quoique ce soit d'autre que « honte » « Tsuruga-san », « sempai » et « malédiction ».

—Arrête de courir partout comme ça, tu me donnes mal au crane !

—Moooko-chan, pleurnicha-t-elle.

—Ça va, pas la peine de chouiner pour ça, il faut d'abord t'habiller ensuite je m'occuperai de ton maquillage.

Kyoko s'exécuta et sortit sa robe. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle s'achetait un vêtement aussi chic, elle se sentait à la fois fière et intimidée. Le buste était blanc et les jupons de plusieurs teintes de rose clair et foncé, les bretelles étaient croisées dans le dos et la longueur juste au-dessus du genou. En s'observant dans le miroir parée de sa nouvelle tenue, Kyoko se sentait presque aussi belle que les princesses des contes de fées de son enfance.

Lorsque Shoutaro l'avait abandonné, Kyoko avait cru qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'exister, qu'elle n'avait aucune utilité. En se découvrant ce talent pour la comédie, elle s'était offerte une nouvelle vie, elle s'était prouvé qu'elle pouvait valoir aussi bien que toutes ces filles sexy, trop minces et trop maquillés qui faisaient fantasmer son abruti d'ex meilleur ami, et surement beaucoup mieux que lui. Elle savait maintenant qu'avec de beaux vêtements et un peu de rouge à lèvres, elle pouvait être tout aussi belle et désirable, au point d'en avoir troublé Shoutaro lors du tournage de _Prisoner _et elle allait le faire ce soir aussi, pour Tsuruga Ren.

—Voilà, c'est fini, déclara Kanae en appliquant une dernière touche de mascara. Et je t'interdis de pleurer, ne va pas massacrer mon œuvre.

Maquillée et coiffée ainsi, on aurait pu facilement la prendre pour la co-star d'une série en vogue en route pour assister à un Show télé, mais non, ce soir, elle était juste Kyoko Mogami sur le point d'aller diner avec Tsuruga Ren. Cette pensée laissa un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres et une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Secrètement, elle espérait que Ren sera sensible aux efforts qu'elle avait fait pour se rendre présentable. Naturellement, elle n'espérait le voir se pâmer en lui jurant qu'elle était la plus merveilleuse créature qui lui eut été donné de voir, si son regard s'attardait sur elle, ne serait-ce qu'une où deux secondes de plus que les autres, ça lui suffirait largement.

—C'est parfait Moko-chan, merci.

Oui, c'était parfait, sa vie depuis quelques mois avait atteint un sas de perfection insoupçonné. Elle avait une passion et des amis, autour d'elle, tout était enfin clair, comme si son monde ployait sous un soleil éternel qui rendait tout beaucoup plus beau et léger, ses anciens démons s'étaient tassés, les oiseaux chantaient, son ciel était limpide…

—Mlle Mogami ?

… aucun nuage ne viendra plus troubler cette quiétude…

—Mlle Mogami, on vous demande à l'accueil.

Son sourire s'élargit.

—Dites à Tsuruga-san que j'arrive tout de suite.

—Euh…il ne s'agit pas de Tsuruga-san, balbutia l'assistant.

…Oui, son monde était parfait. Ce bonheur elle le méritait, elle ne laissera rien ni personne détruire sa nouvelle vie …et surement pas la personne qui a bien failli faire de son existence un enfer.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Shoutaro ?! Éclata-t-elle en sentant déjà ses joues devenir cramoisies de colère.

—Où tu vas, fringuée comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en la scrutant de la tête aux pieds, l'air soupçonneux.

C'était une blague ? Il avait traversé toute la ville à cette heure pour lui demander…ça ?

—Ce ne sont pas tes affaires alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire…tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ce soir, ni à aucun autre moment, dégage !

Seulement quelques semaines de répit et il revenait de nouveau à la charge. C'était trop beau pour être vraie, elle aurait du s'en douter, il ne s'était pas montré parce qu'il préparait son prochain sale coup, voilà ! Il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre su qu'elle sortait ce soir avec Tsuruga-san et il était venu lui pourrir sa soirée. Elle sentait une trainée brulante dans son dos et sur ses épaules, là où ses démons s'étaient frayé un chemin jusqu'au monde des vivants, prêts à bondir sur Shoutaro pour en faire leur diner.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui claquer la porte de la loge au nez lorsqu'il la coinça avec son pied.

—Tu me croiras ou non, je préférerais me trouver n'importe ailleurs qu'ici ! Lança-t-il en la forçant à rouvrir la porte. Il faut qu'on parle.

—Je crois que je vais vous laisser, déclara Kanae en prenant son sac. Tsuruga-san va s'inquiéter, je vais lui dire que tu ne vas pas tarder.

Kyoko regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de parler de Tsuruga comme ça devant l'autre abruti. De toute façon pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de le cacher, ça vie privée ne regardait qu'elle.

—Ah je vois, t'as rencard avec l'autre crétin, maugréa Sho en croisant les bras, l'air ronchon.

—Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage si tu ne veux pas te manger la porte, grinça-t-elle en se massant l'arête du nez, cinq minutes en sa présence et elle commençait déjà à avoir la migraine. Tu voulais qu'on parle, parlons, vite !

—Je te conseille de t'assoir parce que crois-moi, ça va pas te plaire.

—Je crois bien être devenue résistante à n'importe quel choc, grâce à toi, railla-t-elle en souvenir du jour où elle avait découvert la vérité.

Sho ne sembla pas gouter l'humour, à vrai dire il était complètement ailleurs. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait l'observer de prés, sa peau lui semblait plus pal que d'ordinaire, il avait l'air fatigué et il semblait soucieux.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit-elle, le front plissé.

—C'est une catastrophe…les vieux arrivent à Tokyo dans une semaine.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre!**

**L'histoire commence tout doucement, les choses sérieuses n'arrivent qu'au troisième chapitre!**

**L'avis des lecteurs est toujours bon pour un auteur, que ce soit pour corriger les petites erreurs ou juste pour le motiver, une review ne fait jamais de mal^^!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yashiro parcourait les couloirs de l'hôtel _Prince Park Tower Tokyo_, un café à la main. Depuis l'annonce de la nomination de Ren par l'académie Japonaise, son emploi du temps était submergé d'interviews de diverses chaines, magazines et radios souhaitant connaitre ses impressions. Tous deux n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine, mais contrairement au jeune acteur qui affichait la résistance d'un robot en acier trempé, Yashiro se trainait presque comme une larve, il en était à son quatrième café et la journée commençait à peine.

Yashiro poussa la porte de la suite au moment où la journaliste remerciait Ren du temps qu'il lui avait accordé.

—C'est naturel, merci pour votre travail.

Ren fit un sourire étincèlent à la journaliste qui rougit violemment en baissant la tête. Yashiro sourit, blasé, il lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention, tout le monde n'avait pas la capacité de résistance d'un certain membre de la section LOVE ME, même si Ren niait toujours l'effet qu'il produisait sur les femmes, Yashiro le soupçonnait de prendre un certain plaisir à les voir succomber à son charme.

Ils quittèrent l'équipe de télévision qui remballait le matériel et prirent l'ascenseur, direction le parking. En dehors des banalités concernant le travail, les deux hommes ne parlaient pas beaucoup durant le trajet qui les ramenait à la LME. Yashiro jeta un regard en coin à Ren, concentré sur la route. Cette situation durait depuis trois jours, depuis le soir du fameux diner, Ren semblait préoccupé et Yashiro pensait savoir pourquoi.

Tout le monde avait bien vu que Kyoko n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle ne parla pas, ne manga presque rien, mit son coude dans son plat de _Tempura_ lorsque Ren s'adressa à elle et se leva pour débarrasser la table lorsqu'ils terminèrent de diner. En somme, la pauvre fille était complètement déboussolée, c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Ren avait prétendu des douleurs à l'estomac, pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt et raccompagner Kyoko chez elle.

—Tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Yashiro, perplexe.

—Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit Ren d'un ton neutre sans quitter la route des yeux.

—Tu as parlé à Kyoko ?

—Pas encore, déclara-t-il après un long silence.

Yashiro acquiesça, Ren avait sans doute pensé que Kyoko était assez stressée pour ne pas en rajouter avec un interrogatoire et comme son emploi du temps ne lui avait pas permis de la voir, l'affaire trainait depuis trois jours.

Alors que l'ascenseur les conduisait au bureau, les mots de Yashiro flottaient dans la tête de Ren, il fallait qu'il parle à Kyoko et vite, il pensait connaitre la source de ses problèmes mais il espérait fortement se tromper.

—Ah, Kyoko-chan, comment tu…

Yashiro s'interrompit, choqué. L'ascenseur s'était arrêté à leur étage et Kyoko était apparue derrière ses portes. Les yeux dans le vague et la bouche entrouverte, elle semblait en proie à une intense fatigue, elle ne les remarqua même pas lorsque Yashiro l'avait salué, elle monta directement dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

—Mogami-san ?

—Hun ?

Ren avait bloqué les portes de l'ascenseur au moment où il s'apprêtait à descendre, il observait Kyoko avait une expression de franche inquiétude.

—Bonjour Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, vous voulez descendre…mais ne devriez-vous pas être en réunion dans le bureau du directeur ?

Ren et Yashiro échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, le rendez-vous avec le directeur Takarada dont parlait Kyoko avait eut lieu deux jours plutôt.

* * *

—Mogami-san, tu es sure que tout va bien ?

Elle se contenta de sourire, ce sourire qu'elle affichait pour rassurer son entourage lorsque tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le laissait entendre, mais elle ne parvint pas à prononce les mots qui allaient avec, ce qui laissait une chance à Ren de glaner quelques explications.

—Mogami-san, l'interpella la voix de Ren alors qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur les remous du café qu'elle touillait dans sa tasse depuis dix minutes.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans cet état, Ren lui avait proposé de faire une pose et de prendre un café avec eux. Kyoko avait accepté, un sourire lumineux sur le visage. En réalité, elle voulait s'entretenir avec lui depuis le jour maudit de la visite de Shoutaro. Elle voulait surtout s'excuser du comportement qu'elle avait eu durant le diner, rien que d'y penser le feu lui montait au joues. Seulement à chaque fois qu'il était question de Shoutaro, elle craignait la réaction de son _Sempai_.

—Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme depuis quelques temps, aurais-tu des problèmes ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard se voilà de tristesse et elle baissa la tête, contemplant son pal reflet dans le liquide brun. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, évidemment, comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra que Shoutaro lui avait rendu visite le soir du diner et qu'elle lui avait parlé ?

—Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la visite de Sho Fuwa, il y a trois jours ?

Kyoko arrêta soudain de respirer.

—Fuwa Sho était sur le plateau de tournage ! S'exclama Yashiro qui était tout aussi surpris que Kyoko.

Comment avait-il deviné, Kanae lui avait pourtant juré qu'elle n'avait rien dit, peut-être qu'il était médium ? Kyoko eut soudain la vision angoissante d'un Ren Tsuruga habillé en voyante et faisant des moulinets au-dessus d'une boule de Crystal en murmurant d'une voix lugubre : « tu ne peux rien me cacher Mogami-san, je connais tous tes sombres secrets, avoues sur le champ et je t'épargnerais peut-être ! »

—J'étais stationné devant le bâtiment, tu étais sorti nous acheter les boissons, expliqua Ren en s'adressant à Yashiro. C'est là que je l'ai vu.

Ren et Yashiro se tournèrent simultanément vers Kyoko. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, elle était prise au piège tel un asticot dans une toile d'araignée. Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire.

—_C'est une catastrophe…les vieux arrivent à Tokyo dans une semaine._

_Sho semblait complètement ébranlé et Kyoko savait bien pourquoi. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, c'était la veille de leur départ pour Tokyo. La mère de Sho avait beaucoup pleuré, quant à son père, il avait juré de le déshériter en lui interdisant expressément de remettre les pieds à l'auberge, les retrouvailles s'annonçaient donc houleuses. Cette visite devait être une initiative de Mme Fuwa, dieu seul savait combien elle avait du supplier son mari avant qu'il ne dise oui, Shoutaro avait de qui tenir, il était aussi borné que son père. Bien sur, il avait fini par accepter, il pouvait se montrer bourru et sec, mais Kyoko ne pouvait ignorait à quel point il tenait à sa femme. Kyoko avait toujours admiré l'amour et l'affection qui liaient les parents de Sho. Elle rêvait de faire un mariage aussi heureux que le leur, d'avoir une ribambelle d'enfants et de vivre heureuse avec son prince comme tenancière de l'auberge familiale…mais tout ça, c'était avant._

—_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, soupira-t-il après un long silence, la tête entre les mains. Kyoko sortit de sa torpeur._

—_« On », tu veux dire qu'est-ce que « tu » vas faire._

_Sho se redressa soudain et fut frapper par la froideur et l'indifférence qu'il lut dans les yeux de Kyoko._

—_Comment ça ? Tu ne vas…tout de même pas me laisser seul avec eux !_

—_Bien sur que si, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, te laisser te débattre tout seul et tu sais pourquoi, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, un sourire diabolique étirait ses lèvres, le même qu'elle lui avait adressé le jour du tournage de Prisoner, Sho avait du mal à la reconnaitre. Parce qu'il n'y a plus de « on » depuis le jour où tu m'as mise sur la touche._

_Elle attrapa son sac et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir. Arrivée à la porte elle s'immobilisa. Sho n'avait toujours pas bougé._

—_Maintenant tu vas savoir ce que ça fait que d'être abandonné._

_Et elle partit, sans se retourner._

Son récit terminée, Kyoko resta silencieuse, son regard était redevenu triste et éteint.

—Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Mogami-san, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait.

Kyoko releva la tête, surprise.

—Fuwa Sho ne mérites pas ton aide, tu as bien agis en l'empêchant de se servir de toi.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé au début, l'expression de Sho au moment ou elle avait refusé de l'aider était tout simplement mémorable, il n'aurait pas fait une tête différente si elle l'avait giflé. Pourtant, cette première victoire sur cet horrible goujat décoloré avait un goût amer.

—Tu as sans doute raison.

Bien sur qu'il avait raison, après tout c'était elle la victime dans toute cette histoire !

* * *

—Alors pourquoi tu culpabilises ?

Kyoko referma brusquement la porte de son casier sur l'ensemble Rose de la section Love Me. Assise sur un banc du vestiaire, Kanae jetait sur elle un regard suspicieux.

—Je ne culpabilise absolument pas ! Répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

Evidemment qu'elle culpabilisait ! Cet enfoiré de Shoutaro avait trouvait elle ne savait quel moyen de s'introduire dans son esprit pour lui embrouiller les idées. C'était la seule explication logique, sinon comment expliquer qu'elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et ne pensait plus qu'à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

—Tu recommences à te ronger les ongles, fit remarqué Chiori en lui donnant une tape sur la main. La jeune fille avait passé la journée à trier des papiers et à classer des dossiers dans les bureaux, il n'y avait pas de tournage de BOX'R prévu ce jour là.

—Il aurait du y penser avant de me jeter comme un chien au bord de la route.

Kyoko s'imaginait en adorable chiot impitoyablement balancé par la vitre de la luxueuse limousine d'un Shoutaro ricanant comme un diable.

Kanae sentit soudain un vent froid et une atmosphère lugubre imprégnait le vestiaire, elle se tourna vers Kyoko qui avait une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre, si ce n'était pas rationnellement impossible, elle jurerait que c'était elle qui provoquait ces étranges phénomènes.

—Ecoute tu fais comme tu veux, mais je trouve que vous ne devriez pas mêlez les parents à vos histoires.

La mâchoire de Kyoko se décrocha et ses yeux faillirent sortir de ses orbites, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

—QUOI ?! Mais, Moko-san…

—Je t'ai dis que ce n'était que mon avis, répéta Kanae, irritée.

Elle détestait écouter les autres palabrer sur leurs problèmes, elle détestait se mêler des affaires des autres et surtout, elle détestait donner des conseils !

Elle débâtait intérieurement sur la démence passagère qui s'était emparé d'elle le jour où elle était devenue amie avec cette fille, elle se rappela alors que c'était Kyoko qui était devenue son amie et pas l'inverse. Kyoko avait su se montrer digne de la confiance de Kanae, elle l'avait soutenu et aidé durant le casting pour la publicité du Kurara et aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de l'aider. Elle soupira, atterrée par son propre sentimentalisme.

—Si j'ai bien compris, les relations entre Fuwa Sho et ses parents sont déjà tendues, si tu fais ça tu seras juste l'horrible garce qui l'aura brouillé avec sa famille, tu t'abaisseras au même niveau que lui, maintenant ça dépend de toi, il faut voir si tu es vraiment prête à tout pour te venger.

Kyoko baissa la tête, son expression était intense, elle réfléchissait se dit fièrement Kanae.

—Fais ce que te dictes ta conscience, intervint Chiori pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Pacque à ce rythme là le costume de Bo ne tiendra pas le coup très longtemps, dit-elle en jetant un œil critique à la tenue de la mascotte que Kyoko martyrisait entre ses doigts nerveux.

* * *

—…hé oh, Ren ?

—Hun ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son assiette, surpris. Il s'était arrêté dans un restaurant en ville pour diner avant de rentrer, le manager voulait s'assurer que Ren se nourrissait correctement.

—Encore dans les nuages, sourit son manager, compréhensif. Je te demandais si tu avais cru à l'histoire de Fuwa, au sujet de ses parents, ce n'est peut-être qu'un autre stratagème dans le but de piéger Kyoko.

C'était en gros ce à par quoi l'esprit de Ren était obnubilé.

—Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Il n'avait aucune confiance en Fuwa, c'était évidant, un type qui n'avait pas hésité à abandonner à son sort son amie d'enfance, une jeune fille de seize aussi naïve et vulnérable que Kyoko dans une ville où elle ne connaissait personne ne devait pas reculer devant grand-chose pour arriver à ses fins.

—A ta place je ne me ferais pas trop de mourant, Kyoko-chan ne s'est pas laissé faire, Fuwa a dû comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, du moins pour l'instant.

—Hum.

Ren revint à son assiette qu'il n'avait toujours pas entamée. Certes, Kyoko avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aider Fuwa, mais son expression l'avait laissé perplexe. D'habitude quand il s'agissait de Sho Fuwa, Kyoko était incapable de contenir sa fureur, la colère et la haine qu'elle ressentait pour le chanteur l'emportait sur tout le reste, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi peinée en parlant de lui…peut-être que ses souvenirs d'enfance ont refait surface, ou peut-être que…

Non. Comme l'a dit Yashiro, Kyoko a compris qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de ce type, il était inutile de s'inquiéter.

Au même moment dans sa chambre au premier étage du Daru-maya, Kyoko composait fébrilement sur son portable un numéro qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru composé un jour.

Maudit Shoutaro, jusqu'où allait-il lui pourrir la vie, alors qu'elle tenait juste une occasion en or de se venger, elle la gâchait par ce que ces stupides angelots de jeune fille naïve et influençable avait refait surface pour lui faire la morale. Pourquoi devrait-elle se montrer droite alors que lui s'était conduit comme le dernier fumier ?

—Allo ?

—…

Mais Kanae avait raison, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle voulait écraser Shoutaro.

—Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Lorsqu'elle avait juré de se venger, Shoutaro lui avait lancé un défi, celui de le rejoindre dans le monde du spectacle et de le battre à son propre jeu, autrement il était intouchable pour elle. Avec un ricanement sournois, elle se dit que le crétin n'avait certainement pas pris en compte dans son petit scénario ce cas de figure, il était tellement suffisant et imbu de lui-même qu'il pensait n'avoir besoin de personne.

—Shoko-san, c'est moi Mogami Kyoko.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait littéralement l'écraser à son propre jeu et elle était plutôt bien partie. Elle avait réussi le pari incroyable d'être engagé à la LME, en plus de tourner dans le stupide vidéoclip de ce stupide Shoutaro qui lui a permit de décrocher son premier rôle dans _DarkMoon_ et ce n'était que le début. Bientôt, ce chien devra se prosterner à ces pieds et lui faire des excuses publiques en la suppliant à plat ventre de le reprendre et là…

—Allo, Kyoko-chan, tu es toujours là ?

L'air maussade, elle laissa ses rêveries de coté, ce soir n'était pas encore le temps pour elle de triompher.

—Oui je suis là.

–Bien, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

—…dites lui simplement que j'accepte, il comprendra.

Après avoir salué le manageur, elle raccrocha. La tête basse, elle réalisait lentement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait donné à son pire ennemi une nouvelle occasion de se servir d'elle et surtout, elle avait menti à Tsuruga Ren.


End file.
